


Don't let Ink in on Movie Night

by Amarald



Series: Chaotic Ink [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arguements, M/M, Movie Night, Panicking, i dont know how to tag but dream gets really frightened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarald/pseuds/Amarald
Summary: It's movie night! This time Ink chooses what to watch! Don't let him do that. Dream, Blue, you're making a mista-
Relationships: Dream/Blueberry, Dreamberry - Relationship, Ink/Error
Series: Chaotic Ink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017919
Comments: 29
Kudos: 43





	1. Popcorn!

**Author's Note:**

> Ink by Comyet, Dream by Joku, Blue by UT community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink makes... questionable decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, another fanfic. I hope it will be 2 to 3 chapters, but let's see!

The room was dark, with creeping shadows around it. The only light was the T.V. which was illuminating the faces of the 3 people resting on the couch. Dream, Blue, and Ink were all piled together watching it. A large blanket covered all of them, with Dream holding it near his face, ready to cover his and Blue’s eyes if necessary. They were watching a horror movie series, Ink’s choice of course. They just started, and Dream was already terrified. 

“Ink, why did you have to pick this one? You know Dream isn’t good with horror movies, and this one was rated R!" Blue hissed at Ink on his left.

Ink laid around, legs dangling over the edge of the couch, “Cause’ I wanna see him scream. It’s fun to see him be scared.”

“INK! That’s not a good response!” Blue reprimanded, pointing his finger at Ink’s face. He was waving it around like a wand before a gloved hand caught his wrist. Dream glared at Blue.

“You know he can’t help it, Blue. Anyways, you’re ruining movie night, this is the first we have had time to prepare in weeks... don’t ruin it. He’s right, I’m way too overactive anyway,” Dream smiled, pleading at Blue to stay calm. Ink meanwhile was watching the movie, arms draped off the couch.

“Fine,” Bue replied, “but Ink, you gotta make us some popcorn to make up for it! I want caramel chocolate. And you, Dream?”

“Plain please,” Dream told Ink politely.

“One camel popcorn, coming right up!” Ink announced, hopping off the couch in the direction of the kitchen.

With Ink not hogging all of the blanket, Dream was able to cover all of his body with the blanket. In the movie, the clueless protagonist was falling into the curse’s trap. All the shadows around them seemed darker, more sinister as time went on. It seemed alive almost, watching them. Dream was getting very scared, with even Blue starting to get unsettled. 

“Hey, Blue, don’t you think that Ink should be back by now?” Dream tentatively asked.

“He probably got lost, like he always does. You know his memory, Dreamcake, is absolutely terrible. Just like this movie.”

“That’s not very nice, Blue! Say sorry to the movie! Don’t worry, movie, I think you are very scary, Blue’s just heartless.”

“Hey!” Blue protested with a laugh. It was good Dream was joking though, because it was actually worrying that Ink was still gone. He just wanted to make sure Dream didn’t start to get distressed.

They continued to watch the movie in silence, the only noise coming from them was Dream’s nervous whimpers as the main character was trying to figure out who caused all of the horrible tragedies to their loved ones. There were also several small shrieks, whenever the demon or whatever it was in the corner of the frame. The blanket was now over his face more often than not, with him not wanting to see all of the death scenes. 

Meanwhile, Blue was busy scanning the dark room, looking for any sign of Ink. Normally it only took him 10 minutes to find his way back to the living room, and it had almost been an hour.

“Dream,” he whispered, “I'm going to mute the movie to see if I can hear Ink, ok?”

“Alright.”

Blue grabbed the remote and silenced the screen, sending the room into an eerie quiet. Nothing was heard except their terrified breathing. Blue strained his non-existent ears to see if the faintest sound of Ink came from anywhere in the house. Nothing.

“Do-do you think that maybe Nightmare got him?” Dream asked, very close to panicking, “It would make sense, why it’s so dark, there’s a lot of fear and negative energy in the room, I shouldn’t have been so stupid. Why did I agree to this, we know Nightmare can travel to negative Aus. This is all my fault, this is-”

“Hey, hey, Dream, it's alright. Take deep breaths and count to three. It's all fine,” Blue reassured, gently placing his hand on the nearly in tears Dream. He pulled him into a hug, holding his head between his shoulders. He glanced around the room, desperately searching for a sign of the chaotic guardian to ease his friend’s worries. Honestly, it was getting to him too. Fleeting thoughts of fear and panic danced in his mind, before pushing them away. ‘ _Dream comes first, stay calm_ ,’ he told himself. It worked, at least until he thought he saw a shadow move from the end of the hallway. His back stiffened, alerting Dream that something was wrong.

“I think I see him, he’s here!” Blue said in short, barely audible breaths.

“Ink?” Dream replied just as quiet, voice muffled in Blue’s shirt.

“Nightmare.”

Dream started shivering even more, while Blue delicately grabbed the blanket and remote. They don’t have any weapons, but Blue sure as hell won’t let Nightmare get them without a fight. 

The shadow crept up the walls, dropping behind little white flecks. A teal light came from the darkness. It was him, he was sure of it. As the dark being stepped into the room, a burning smell started to fill the air. 

Blue glanced around, unsure of what to do. There was no way to escape, the only viable defense against the negative being sobbing in his chest. Quickly throwing the remote blindly in the direction of the shadow figure, Blue wrapped the blanket around Dream defensively. A scream and crash shot across the room from right in front of them, as the blinding lights turned on. Blue, curled around Dream, glanced up, eyes flashing as they got adjusted to the lights. An ashen figure stood in front of him as the horror movie continued on just behind them. _‘The scream was from the T.V.’_ he thought with little relief. An angry soot-covered Ink stood in front of him, holding the remote. There was a spilled bowl of caramel popcorn on the floor.

“BLUE! Why did you throw a remote at me? That isn’t a good response to someone who spent over an hour burning caramel and popcorn for you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drawing took over 6 hours. Help me


	2. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I've had it done for several weeks now. The computer I type in refuses to connect to the internet sometime. I think I'm upgrading to a better device for my Bday tho!¡

Blue looked up at shock at Ink, incredulous. Dream still had his head planted in Blue’s chest.

“A good response? A good response?” Blue screamed at Ink, “Ink, you absolute idiot, you scared Dream so badly!”

Ink still had a mock frown on his face, still in a joking mood. “That’s part of the horror movie experience! And besides, aren’t friends supposed to prank each other?”

Dream looked up at Ink with a tear-stained face. His whole body shook. Dream tried to speak but his voice was hitching so much and was so shaky that even if he didn’t get drowned out by Blue’s yelling it would still be undecipherable.

“Ink, get out,” Blue threatened quietly.

“Say that again, my very fine friend?” Ink replied, not hearing him well.

“GET OUT INK!” Blue roared.

Ink jumped back in surprise, crushing the caramel popcorn on the floor. He wasn't used to Blue being so angry or loud. “Geez, what a great thank you. Now I know I'm not appreciated here.”

“Ink, get out, **now** ,” Blue repeated, dangerously quiet, “You aren’t appreciated here, you aren’t needed here. You always make things worse and don’t belong in this house or anywhere near us. I hate you. Now, GET OUT OF THIS UNIVERSE!”

Ink reeled away, shocked. Tears welled in his teardrop shaped eyes as he summoned an inky portal to somewhere, just anywhere else from here.

Dream whimpered from either the negativity in the room or in protest at his best friends yelling at each other, Blue couldn’t tell. He just wrapped Dream tighter around him with the purple blanket surrounding them. Whenever Dream tried to talk Blue just shushed him and whispered words of comfort into his ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter won't be for a while, I still have a lot of art to do 😅  
> Other news is that my birthday is soon, on the 20th!¡ I might post a really short drabble plus the art i made here, but who knows. Head to my Tumblr to interact with me more often


	3. Boop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Errink! Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry I have art block, so I didn't draw anything this chapter ):

Ink jumped out of his inky portal, unsure of where he was. He wasn’t thinking straight at that moment, but when was he ever thinking?

Ink jumped out of his inky portal, unsure of where he was. He wasn’t thinking straight at that moment, but when was he ever thinking? ( _Or straight?_ )

All around him was the endless all consuming white that he was familiar with. He _hated it_ , he **hated it** , he **_hated it_** , **_h̵e̵ ̴h̴a̵t̶e̵d̷ ̴i̴t̵ ̴g̸e̵t̸ ̶h̶i̶m̴ ̴o̴u̵t̵ ̵o̶f̸ ̴t̴h̴e̸r̷e̷_**

Still, Ink stayed in the blank realm to look for someone. It was hard to see with the tears in his eyes, but any pop of color would be extremely noticeable in the Antivoid. 

Ink ran towards the blur of colors on the ground, jumping towards the person sitting on the blue bean bag chair.

“AHHHHH, Ink, what are you doing?” Error cried out, barely dodging out of the way. 

“Blue is super mad at me and I don’t know why,” Ink cried with a voice muffled because of his position.

“What did you do this time, my disastrous Ink Splot?” Error sighed, not the first time this happened.

“I don’t know! That’s the problem!” Ink exclaimed.

“Just tell me what happened.”

“Okay,” Ink started, “So we were watching a movie-“

“Which one?” Error interjected

“I don’t remember, all I know is that it was a scary one. So we were watching a movie, and then me and Blue were talking a bit, I don’t remember what but he was getting angry before Dream stopped him. And then he told me to make caramel popcorn, so I made the popcorn. And then I tried to make the caramel. And then I burned it. So I tried again. And then I burned it. So I tried again. And then I burned it. So then I tried again, and this time I took my time! I had to chug so much of the blue paints to have the patience to do that! And then I burned it. So I tried agai-”

“Hey, Ink? Can you just move on to the next part? My telenova is coming up soon and I don’t want to miss it,” Error interjected, not having the patience to listen to his boyfriend’s repetition.

Ink continued ranting, “Ok so I finally got the caramel done by buying it from the supermarket. So I began to put some on the popcorn, but I didn't know how much to put! So I brought the caramel sauce and popcorn to where they were, but I had to be super careful not to drop it on the ground because I had so much popcorn. Oh yeah, I made more popcorn while trying to make the caramel. So I was walking suuuuper slowly and stuff, yes. Ok so then right as I was almost to the couch, Blue threw a remote at me! He made me drop all of the hard work I did! The audacity of that bi-” 

“Ok, ok, ok, Ink. I think I know what happened using my absolutely brilliant social skills,” the glitch proclaimed sarcastically.

Ink sat up on the beanbag chair in a criss cross applesauce position. He just stared at the glitching skeleton with a blankly content expression, kind of like °▽°. He just sat there, holding eye contact, not moving a non existent muscle. Error stood there, getting more and more uncomfortable until he blurted out, 

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I think happened?”

“Hmmm, what?” Ink replied cluelessly, still having his eyes glued on Error.

“About what happened with Blue?”

“What happened with Blue?”

Error stared suspiciously at Ink, wondering if he was joking or not. Ink smiled innocently when the glitching skeleton cocked his head sideways at him. 

“Ugh, I literally can’t tell if you’re joking or not, my oh so wonderful and socially intelligent partner.”

Error sighed as Ink’s eyes widened at the sarcastic praise that he took as genuine. Ink had less people skills than Error, who was stuck in the Antivoid isolated for who knows how long! 

With Ink starting to bounce up and down on the squishy chair, Error invited, “Come on, Ink, give me a hug,” and opened his glitching arms.

Ink was practically vibrating at the speed of sound when he heard that and leaped forward into his boyfriend’s arms.

He didn’t get there though. Just as they were about to make contact, Error yelled out, “Sike!”

A portal opened underneath Ink as Error stepped backwards to let Ink fall. Because he wasn’t that mean he caught Ink at the last second before he fell out of the Antivoid. Raising Ink, who was stuck in the blue strings like a fly caught in a spiderweb, up to eye level, Error kissed him gently on the cheek and booped him on the nose.

“Boop!”

And with that, Ink was released from the strings into the glitching portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this done for a while, waiting until I could bring myself to draw a scene. I couldn't. Would you rather I post it without the picture and then add it later? Because I write the scene first and then draw the picture after, which takes 45min-idk how many hours. And I have a tumblr blog that I post all my art on so this isn't my main priority. It could take a week or more to draw the picture.  
> So drawing and scene at the same time: very infrequentupdates  
> Or  
> Writing first add drawing whenever: more frequent might be able to post once a week  
> You guys decide

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I want to make another chapter! Help me decide which ship to go for, Errink, Star Sans Poly (can be seen as platonic), or anything else! Vantablack is a viable option, as is Dreamberry. Or we can go shipless and/or have Ink be an unpredictable being of chaos! This probably has a lot of mistakes as I only read over it once, but comments and critique would be awesome!


End file.
